


Kiss And...

by DaddyLuke



Series: A Return to Haven: Series [7]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLuke/pseuds/DaddyLuke
Summary: Audrey and Duke were learning how to work together to run the resurrected Grey Gull. They were setting it up for the lunch rush, and Nathan came by to bring them some coffee. Duke and Audrey sat Down with Nathan at one of the tables.Duke thanked Nathan for stopping by, and said: “Look, Nate, something is bugging me and I gotta get it out. Can we talk a minute?”
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: A Return to Haven: Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796647
Kudos: 7





	Kiss And...

**Author's Note:**

> Duke and Nathan need to address a critical issue between them, and with Audrey, as their relationships to each other grow closer and more intense

Audrey and Duke were learning how to work together to run the resurrected Grey Gull. They were setting it up for the lunch rush, and Nathan came by to bring them some coffee. Duke and Audrey sat Down with Nathan at one of the tables. 

Duke thanked Nathan for stopping by, and said: “Look, Nate, something is bugging me and I gotta get it out. Can we talk a minute?”

Audrey suddenly had a pained expression on her face, and Nathan’s eyes widened. 

“Sure,” Nathan said.

“I’m sorry to bring up long ago stuff, but this has been eating at me,” Duke said.

“I wish both of you would talk about your feelings more, not less,” Audrey said, sipping her coffee.

“What is it, Duke?” Nathan asked. 

“You know when we had that fight on the boat, and you called me a user? That I just used people?,” Duke asked Nathan. 

“Yeah, Duke,” Nathan said quietly, “but I was so caught up in rage.”

“It hurt me,” said Duke, “like when you wouldn’t come with me when we were 18. Like I didn’t matter to you.”

“You always mattered to me, Duke. So much,” Nathan retorted. “That’s why it hurt so bad when I thought you only used me.”

“I did use people,” Duke admitted. “And so did you. And so did Audrey.”

Audrey looked down at the table.

“When I took you out on the boat for that fishing trip, Nathan, my goal was to reconnect with you,” Duke explained. “I never expected to be pulled over by the Coast Guard. And, come on, when *wasn’t* there contraband on that boat?” I didn’t take you out there to use you.”

“I know that now, Duke. I believe that,” Nathan said.

Audrey looked up. “I did *not* know that for a long time, and I couldn’t understand why the hatred was so intense between you.”

“I never hated him,” Duke and Nathan said in unison.

“Well you two sure had a strange way of showing it,” Audrey snapped back. “I should have figured out sooner that it was a love affair gone sour.”

“How were we supposed to tell you about two years in high school and the way we broke up at 18?,” Nathan asked Audrey.

“Oh, guys, please,” Audrey rolled her eyes. “You knew each other since you were kids. You fell in love. You had a bad breakup.”

Audrey looked at Nathan. “You had a grudge-building week-long fling with the Rev’s daughter and then went off to college. Duke went off to be a pirate and get married.”

Audrey looked over at Duke. “You both wound up back here — surprise, surprise. And then you were always fighting.”

She looked at both of them. “Of course I could figure it out. *Everybody* could figure it out. But without the details, you kind of left me lost between you a lot of times.”

“I’m sorry for that,” Nathan said.

“So am I,” added Duke. I guess I should have confided about it to you.”

“Just don’t leave me again, please,” Nathan asked, “Either of you.”

“Not going anywhere,” Audrey and Duke said in unison.

“But you also know there have been plenty of times when we used each other to save Haven or save Audrey, or even to save each other,” Duke added. 

“I know,” replied Nathan.

“I know,” replied Audrey, a beat later.

“Could we try not to do that without more advance warning and, you know, some discussion?” Duke asked.

“I think that’s reasonable,” Nathan replied.

“I think I can agree to that ... if can watch you two kiss and make up,” Audrey added, with a wicked grin.


End file.
